There exist a large number of signal processing devices, where a phase locked loop is applied among other signal processing parts. For example, there exist OFDM-signals, analogue television signals or other signals that need to be demodulated, wherein a phase locked loop is used. The resulting signal of the phase locked loop is then used for further processing.
It is an object of the invention to provide a circuit for processing an input signal, wherein the processed signal is improved.
This object is solved by a circuit, method and receiver according to claims 1, 17, and 18, respectively.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.